To This Day
by Reposhillo
Summary: Mojo is tired after countless failures on his part in taking over Townsville. Raven is tired of the chaos that ensues in the Titan Tower on a daily basis. Both head to a certain city for a vacation and run into each other.


**A/N: This was a request from Ukaneful for some crossover Mojo/Raven. This will be a multi-chapter story as well. I'm so sorry it took so long but things like to pop up unannounced like always. This ended up shorter than I originally planned because I wanted to split the chapters up more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Mojo Jojo rose from his bed, once more unable to fall asleep in the dead silence of his home. The ticking of the clock only served to frazzle his shot nerves from his intense stressed state of being. 'I_nsomnia..Which is what I, Mojo, am currently suffering of. Must find a way to obtain some method of rest'_ The monkey thought bitterly, stepping out of his bed to his large computer in the center of his bedroom. He sat himself in the large cushion chair and gazed at the dimly lit screen. Mojo ran his hand along the mouse pad, the screen taking on a bright glow as he did so. The digital clock in the corner read 1:30 and the screen showed a file opened, one that contained all of Mojo's failed plans over the years.

_'Failure after failure after failure'_ Mojo thought grimly, exiting out of the file. He leisurely opened his browser and simply searched 'Vacation'. A list of options were presented to him. "If I, Mojo, could only take a vacation from his horrid place. But who would watch the my abode? Who would keep those Powerpuffs from snooping around my lair..." Mojo said out loud. He scrolled along the list until a name caught his eye. **'Cartoon Network City'. **He clicked the link and a few pictures were shown. One was a small, but homely diner, another was a lavish park centered along a large fountain. "Hmmm" Mojo hummed to himself. He clicked a few more pictures before deciding it was enough and leaped from his chair. "I shall do more research on this, Cartoon Network City, But first I, Mojo, must eat!" The monkey announced to no one in particular. Mojo made his way out of his personal bedroom and down a large flight of stairs. The monkey paused when he thought he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He froze before quickly slinking against the opposite wall and slowly slid across it until he came to the kitchen entrance.

"Man does the chimp have anything good to eat?"

"Don't know dude. Man, I am ready to crash."

"Guys, we should be quieter, we'll wake Mojo up!"

"Who cares?!"

Mojo jumped from his hiding place and pointed at the owner of the voices. "Stop there you...thiefs" Mojo paused, blinking in surprise to find the Rowdyruff Boys in his kitchen. Brick was seated on the counter top, Boomer was next to the stove twiddling his thumbs and Butch was raiding the refrigerator. A tired smile worked its way onto the chimpanzee's face. The boys simply glanced at him before resuming what they were doing.

"Hey pops..." Boomer greeted, shoving some strands of hair away from his face. He was growing into a charming young boy, with fluffed out blond hair and large dark blue eyes.

"Hello my sons. What are you, the rowdyruff boys, doing here at this hour?" Mojo questioned. Despite the custody battles with HIM and what Mojo had originally created the boys for, he really did think of them as his children.

"Forest fire torched Fuzzball's cabin. We ain't got no place to crash anymore." Butch answered, floating away from the fridge with a handful of food. The dark haired Ruff looked to have grown slightly taller than his brothers, despite the fact that they were all about fifteen now. Mojo counted with his fingers to make sure. The green Ruff also seemed to have more muscle mass, which wasn't a surprise since he enjoyed picking fights the most out of his brothers.

"Yeah, and we were wondering if we could stay here..." Boomer quipped, smiling when Brick handed him a loaf of bread from the counter.

Mojo nodded. "Of course my boys."

Red eyes glanced at the monkey before he closed them. "Thanks..." He muttered. Brick had grown into his features, looking sharp as he ever was. His old cap still rested atop his head, and he seemed alot more mature than he had been years ago. His long red hair had been trimmed and pulled into a sloppy ponytail.

"There are two spare bedrooms on the basement level. Feel free to stay as long as you like. The first aid is in the closet to the right." Mojo said, having noticed the many cuts and bruises all three Ruff's adorned along their bodies. Boomer smiled happily and quickly floated downstairs, Butch in toe. Brick lingered in the kitchen for a moment, staring out of the window the boys had used to get inside in the first place. Then the redhead let out a long sigh and followed after his brothers.

Mojo smiled to himself, happy that his sons had decided to visit him after...Mojo thought for a moment. Four years. Four years ago the boys had went out on their own, tired of being thrown back and forth between Mojo and HIM. Mojo inhaled and decided to pick up along the kitchen, closing the fridge door Butch had left open as well as the open window.

Until a thought occurred to him. He needed a vacation. And he needed someone to watch his lair. A grin worked its way onto Mojo's features.


End file.
